Error
On September 7th, 2016, the Doctor Artist Facebook page posted the following: |ERROR | |$game_map.024=unstable |def terminate |dispose_data |event.the_opening=execute |$portal.103=open |... |He is coming. |ERROR CODE 103 It was followed by a photograph taken from the game itself. This was assumed to be part of DEMO Version ''1.6 or 1.7, but nothing has been confirmed yet. It appears as multicolored boxes. Rectangles of green, blue, orange, red, purple, and yellow show up in the photograph, and black bars show up on the top. There are parts of the side that clip almost, which makes it seem as though this event is shaking in-game. What it means The error code itself is not a legitimate error code of the game. Rather, it is written in a way that makes it seem like code. Although parts of it truly would have an effect, other parts not so much. * '''Dataconfig' - this means something along the lines of the files or configuration of some sort of fileset. * gamemap.024=unstable - this refers to Map 24 in the game's files. Upon evaluation, Map 24 is actually New Woodbury, which is seen in the snapshot. The code then follows with this map being unstable somehow. * def terminate - "define terminate" or "definite terminate"...perhaps deleting the data, or the data being at risk of termination. It could also mean closing the program, or shutting down something in-game. * dispose data - this could mean the data being destroyed or thrown out somehow. * event.the_opening=execute - this is quite possibly the biggest part of the code. This refers to the Opening, an event in the Dawn of the New Hour's universe that tore open holes in the fabric of space and time, creating makeshift portals for other beings to cross into other universes or worlds. "=execute" then follows the Opening, meaning that the Opening has happened, or is happening. Although by the time the player makes it to New Woodbury, the Opening has been going on for a long time in the storyline already. * portal.103=open - this is an unknown part of the code. It refers to some sort of portal, numbered 103. The portal is either open, has been open, or will be open. Unlike gamemap.24, this might not refer to Map 103 in-game. However, something about Map 103 is worth mentioning. As of Demo 1.5, Map 103 refers to a map also called "transfer without time". On the map are two events: *# A dog that lowers the current hit-points of the entire party by 200 points. *# A sprite of Mr. Tot. Upon talking to him, three choices pop up: Party, Time, Inn. Party transfers the player to another map, Map 102, which is called "Transfer Test". Time changes the current in-game time by 12 hours. Inn enables an experimental Inn feature. * ...HE IS COMING - it is unknown who the code refers to here, however it is known from the pronoun that it is a man who will be coming. * ERROR CODE 103 - the number 103 returns at the end of the code. It is unknown what the number means.